Camps Kahdalea, Chosatonga FRUUBA STYLE!
by Epic Awsome
Summary: What happens when the Soumas (and Tohru) become staff at Camp Kahdalea along with two female writers? TOTAL CHAOS OFCORSE! review pwease!


Disclaimer: Kahdalea is actually a camp in Brevard, we both go there and love it ((but don't own it)). Fruits Basket is also not ours. Suki and Pagoog/Pagoogle/Luke/Lukey/Lukee/Paguege/Paguegle/Shigoog/Shigoogle/Pagure/One of Many Names/Horse/Dukey/Dookee/(forgive if I forgot any) are our actual dogs, and Kt and Chels(-dawg) are our actual nicknames. 

**Author talk: _Kati:_** Well, well, well, I be sooooo proud of us for getting this up. ^_-  Thankz to the very few of you who review! I wuv the guys! And I hate being sick, don't you?

~~~Chapter One: Our Tickets To Riverbend!~~~ 

"We're going on vacation, we're going on vacation!" Ayame and Shigure danced in circles singing happily. 

"We're spending the summer with high school girls!" Shigure added

"You wouldn't pick those girls over me, would you Gure?" Ayame pouted.

"Of course not Aya!" Shigure smiled.

"Those two are disgusting." Kyo growled.

"At least there's one thing we agree on." Yuki straightened up from the bag he was packing and shot a glare the pairs way.

"It's going to be so great!" Tohru ran into the room through the kitchen door and out up the stairs.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other with quizzically then realized what they were doing.

"Kt and Chels-Dawg'll be there!" Tohru entered and left through the back door.

Shigure and Ayame stopped to stare this time.

"And we'll all get to be councilors!" Tohru stopped as she passed through to blink disconcertedly as everyone stared at her. "Ne?"

They all went back to their activities.

_Instant Message from RyuNoKuro_

**    RyuNoKuro: **Hey 

**    Sparkleopard: **heyaz kt camps commin up! 

**    RyuNoKuro: **I kno!! 

**    Sparkleopard: **yay im so excited! 

**    RyuNoKuro: **can't wait 

**    Sparkleopard: **im bringin' lots o' shavin' cream!!!! 

**    RyuNoKuro: **me 2 

**    RyuNoKuro: **AND FUNKY CLOTHES

**    Sparkleopard: **^-^ 

**    Sparkleopard: **I heard they got lots of new councilors this year, Tohru told me in IM the other day 

**    Sparkleopard: **Lolz 

**    RyuNoKuro: **well gtg pack, can't wait to meet the other councilors!! 

**    Sparkleopard: **oh okkies 

**    Sparkleopard: **buh bye! 

**    RyuNoKuro: **BAI!! C u 2 morro @ my house…

[RyuNoKuro is no longer logged on]

The flight over to the states was long and boring, but not uneventful.

Tohru sat between Yuki and Kyo so they didn't fight… too much, and Ayame and Shigure sat beside Yuki. Momiji, and Haru sat beside Kyo, and Ritsu, Hiro and Kisa were in there too. The rows looked something like this:

                Kagura… Shigure…Ayame…[Aisle]…Yuki…Tohru…Kyo…Momiji…Haru…[Aisle]…Kisa…Hiro…Ritsu 

Hatori and Akito flew first class (go figure) and they would meet up with Uotani and Hanajima at the camps.

In the beginning of the flight; a flight attendant asked Ayame to buckle his seat belt:

"Madam, please fasten your seatbelt, we are about to take off."

Ayame just sat there and carried on his conversation with Shigure, assuming the attendant was talking to Kagura.

"Madam?"  
Ayame looked up this time.

"Oh! Dear, excuse me sir! I thought…" The flustered assistant scurried away bowing.

Eventually Ayame got his seatbelt buckled.

Then there was the horrible idea of putting Ayame across the aisle from Yuki, by the end of the ride Ayame was very wet with the cranberry juice Yuki had thrown on him.

And Kagura, luckily, stayed sane for the most part. Slightly miffed she hadn't gotten to sit by Kyo, but sane.

There was only one incedent with Black Haru. Some man had lent his seat back all the way and had his feet on the back of Harus chair. Needless to say he didn't do that again.

The flight ended and all of the Soumas and Tohru ended up renting a rather large van to shuttle them to the campground they were staying at…

KT loaded her trunk into the trunk of the car 

"Bye girls! Drive safe!" Her mom yelled from the front door 

Chels sat in the passenger seat of the car, groovy sunglasses on, waiting for Kt. Pagoogle drooled on the door, head positioned out over the side of the car. Chels put Sum41 in the CD player and put volume on HIGH, she went to press play.

"Thanks mom, we will." Kt slammed the trunk and launched herself over the door into the driver's seat of the black convertible. Kt shook her head no to Chels-dawg, motioned to wait

Kt Put the car in reverse and backed slowly out of the driveway. As soon as they were out of sight of her mom and on the open road she flipped into high gear and pressed play on the CD player and "NOW IM IN OVER MY HEAD WITH SOMETHING UNSAID, COMPLETLY MISSREAD IM BETTER OFF DEAD, AND NOW I CAN SEE, HOW FAKE YOU CAN BE, THIS HYPOCRACY REALLY IS BEGINING TO GET TO ME!" came blasting out of the speakers.

Chels started bobbing her head to the beat grinning, Kt pulled onto the highway and they were off, on their way to sweet home Kahdalea.

There was a distant siren. Kt heard it as only a backbeat to the music and kept going. 

Pagoogle was hanging half way out of the window, his tail waging furiously hitting suki in the face every few wags 

Suki swatted furiously at the tail then gave up and went over to lay on the other side of the seat 

"Oye, Chels, do you hear anything?" Kt blinked as they passed the sign for South Carolina. It was about three in the afternoon and they had been driving since seven. 

"Nope nothin' at all." Chels grinned and sunk back into her chair.

"You sure?" Kt slowed down. 

"I dunno, since when am I sure of anything?"

"Since never. Well, I definitely hear somthing and it's" She checked behind her, "directed at us." She slowed to a stop as she pulled the car over. 

"Damnitdamnit." She muttered under her breath. 

"Darn.." 

The Police Officer sauntered up to the car. "You ladies know what you're doing out there?" He drawled, he had really bad breath, Kt noted. 

She pulled out her ID and waved it in his face. "I'm not underage and I'm only doing seventy five." 

"Well then, my speedometer sez your not." 

KT winced. 

"I'll let you off this time,"

KT let out a sigh of relief.

"But next time I catch you I'll give you a ticket." 

"Yes officer, thank you officer." And then he left and they were free again. 

About twenty minutes later Kt looked in the review mirror. There was that blasted cop again, and he had his siren on again. Kt pulled over.

"GAH! What the hell have we done now?" 

That's what I'd like to know." Kt leaned out her side. 

"You ladies know what you were doin' out there?" He drawled again. 

"Seventy two." Kt answered hastily, getting a sense of déjà vu about the whole conversation. 

Chels sighed and leaned back petting Pagoogle behind the ears as his tongue rolled happily 

"My speedometer sez' seventy five. I'll let it slip this time but next time..." He broke off. 

"Yes officer, Thank you officer." Kt sighed and the officer got back in his car, and they were off again.

Then, forty minutes later, Kt got up to seventy five again. The officer pulled them over. "You're doin seventy five in a seventy zone, lady, I'm going to let it slip, but don't do it again." And he left again.

He chased them way out of his precinct and finally they lost him as they got into Ashville.

"That, my friend, was one very not-right-in-the-head stalker." Kt sighed

And finally they reached River Bend, a campground near Lake Toxaway, NC, where they would spend the night until orientation the next morning.

"Take my duffel and the tent bag and I'll get the cooler and the... dry food box." Kt handed the aforementioned bags to Chels, who was just standing there staring off into space as the bags dropped to the floor. Suddenly both of them were distracted by the giant van that pulled into the campsite next to them. 

"Umm, ok." Kt shook herself off and picked up the dropped bags. "The faster we get unpacked the faster we can meet the neighbors, OK Chels??? 

"... ok" she watched as the door opened and an overly happy guy with dark hair and in robes stepped out, she was then interupeted as both dogs flew at him with such speed toppling over him, Pajeuge sitting on him, Suki chewing at his robe.

"Oh, well, looks like we have company." Shigure petted Paguge who was sitting on his chest slobbering on him. 

"Ok screw this, we'll set up later, lets go get the dogs." Kt raced over and picked up Suki, before the white dog chewed the hem of the robe to bits. Chels hurriedly walked over picking up Suki with one hand, dragging Pagoog off with the other.

"Heh sorry 'bout that." She held Pagoog down and sat on him calming him down.

"Don't worry happens all the time-I mean, that's ok!" he said the last words in a sing song voice. Then Chels noticed some loud arguing coming from the van. 

"Why'd we have to come on this dumb trip anyway?" an orange haired boy yelled. 

"It's what Tohru wanted." The gray-haired one said coldly. 

Chels sat there, on Pajeuge, amazed.  

Tohru then jumped out. "Kt, Chels-dawg so great to see you here!"

"Hiyas Tohru!" Chels got up, Pagoogle wagged his tail and stared at a tree.   

"TOHRU!!" Kt, still holding Suki, ran over to say hi. 

"Oh, Yu~ki, Kyo~o." he sang. "Come meet the lovely girls. 

"Who are they?" Kyo said demandingly as he stalked over, followed closely by Yuki.

"I presume their Ms Honda-sans friends"   

Shigure walked off, his job done, and Kt could have sworn she heard a faint, singsong-y "High school girls, high school girls, all for me!" 

"I'm Kt."  

"And im Chels-Dawg!!"   

"And this is Suki." Kt held out the puffball for further inspection.

"Pagoogle is the big black dog that sat on Shigure" she had heard Tohru say Shigure's name before and by the manner in which he had been described to her she was assuming it was him, she pointed at Pajuege who was still staring at a tree.

"Well Tohru, which one's Kyo and which one's Yuki?"

Chels listened hard on this one, she had heard lots about both and was interested greatly about this "Kyo" person.

"Oh, this is Yuki, that's Kyo." Tohru pointed at each in turn.

Then Tohru took Kt, Chels around and introduced them to everyone in the Souma family and by the time they were done both the girls heads were spinning…

~~~~~~~

O.o, Chels posted a preview of this, I'm hoping she'll take it down so that I can keep this up. We'll get our lazy butts in motion so we can bring you the next chapter. Kks! ^-^#

R&R appreciated!!!


End file.
